Amy Stark 1/4
by IJOY
Summary: Darien meets someone new. Who is it? Read to find out. Please R
1. 1. A box of toothpaste.

Author: I_JOY

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to SciFi. 

PG

Author's Note: Amy Stark is my character. I made her up while sitting in my room.

Spoilers: None

~~~

Darien frowned when he saw the price tag on the box of toothpaste. "Can you believe how much this costs?" He said to no one in particular.

"I know. It's insane." A voice said from behind him.

Darien turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. "Hi, I'm Darien."

He said as he stuck out his hand.

She took Darien's hand and gave it a hardy shake. "I'm Amy."

Darien smiled. "Nice to meet you. So what are you shopping for?"

"Oh just some shampoo, and conditioner."

"Well you're in the wrong aisle."

"Yes, I can see that. Could you point me in the right direction?"

Darien looked at the toothpaste, frowned again, and then tossed it into his shopping basket. "Follow me, I'll show you were it's at." Darien walked down two aisles and stopped when he reached the hair products. "Well here we are. I should get going now. It was nice to meet you." Darien turned to leave.

"Darien?"

"Yes?" He said, turning around.

"Would you like to have coffee sometime?"

Darien smiled. "Sure, here's my number." Darien wrote it down on a piece of paper that he found stuffed in his brown leather jacket. "Give me a call."

"I'll do that." Amy took the piece of paper from Darien. He turned around and walked away. She watched as he paid for his groceries and then left the store.

She smiled to herself. She had to admit he was rather cute. But he really needed a haircut. She looked around until she found the right brand of shampoo and conditioner, and then proceeded to find the nearest check-out. 

~~~

Claire turned around when she heard the Keep's metal doors open and close. "Darien, where have you been? You're over an hour late."

"Sorry, I had to make a small detour on the way to work this morning."

"Whatever for?"

"Bad breath." Darien said with a smile.

Claire looked at Darien and smiled. "All right, let me see your arm. It's time for your shot."

Darien took off his jacket and sat down. Claire gave Darien his shot and then sent him on his way.

~~~

Amy sat in a medium sized room. The walls looked like they had just been painted. A tall man in a brown suit walked in.

"Are you Amy?"

"That depends on who wants to know."

"I don't have time for games. Either you are, or you aren't."

"Well in that case yes, I am."

" Good, you can go in now."

Amy got up and walked over to the office at the end of the waiting room, and disappeared behind the doors.

~~~

Darien was on his way to the Officials office, when he ran into Bobby.

"What the? Fawkes!! 

"Aw crap!"

Bobby got up of the floor, and brushed himself off. Darien sat on the floor and smiled at Bobby.

"What? Don't give me that look."

Darien looked at Bobby and gave him a puzzled expression. "What look? I didn't give you any look."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Before Darien could answer back, Alex came walking down the hallway. "What is it with you two? You act like children."

Bobby looked over at Alex." Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Hey Alex, if I were you I'd stop while I was ahead." Darien said.

Alex glared at Bobby. She walked around Darien, shoved Bobby, and then continued on her way.

Bobby sat on the floor looking at Darien.

Darien sat on the floor looking at Bobby.

"You ready to go partner?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Darien said.

They both got up off the floor, and then headed out towards the van.

~~~

Stark stood up when he saw Amy enter his office. "Amy, it's so nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you Uncle Jarod."

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, I've been in training."

"Training. What were you training for?"

"A job."

"What kind of job?" Stark said with confusion.

Amy smiled. "Your kind of job."

~~~

Thank you to my beta reader Liz_z


	2. 2. Wow! Broken widows.

Author: I_JOY

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to SciFi.

PG

Author's Note: Amy Stark, is my character. I made her up while sitting in my room.

Spoilers: None.

~~~

Bobby walked into the Official's office. "Hey boss. Sorry I'm late." Bobby said.

The Official looked up from the stack of papers he was going through. "Go home."

Bobby looked a little startled. "Boss, I said I was sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, I ran into some bad traffic."

The Official glared at Bobby. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad because of this." The Official handed Bobby a folder.

Bobby looked through it, and stopped to look at an area that had been highlighted. Bobby looked at the Official. "Chief I can explain." 

~~~

Darien and Claire stood outside the Official's office. They had their ears up against the door, in order to hear what was going. They could hear the Official yelling at Bobby. Just then the door opened. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Eberts asked them.

Claire looked embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping. "Well I was looking for Bobby."

"Yeah, we need to talk to him." Darien said.

Eberts looked at them. "You can talk to him after the Official is done."

"What's he doing to Bobby in there?" Claire asked.

"Mr. Hobbes is getting in trouble for something he did." Eberts said.

"What did he do?" Darien asked.

"I can't tell you that." Eberts turned around and went back into the Official's office. Closing the door behind him. A few minutes later Bobby came out.

Hobbes, what is going on?" Darien asked.

Bobby looked at Claire and Darien. "I broke a few windows last week."

"That's it? That's why the Official was yelling at you?" Claire asked.

"Well actually, he didn't start yelling until I told him that Darien broke about half of those windows. He said that I was a bad example." Bobby replied. 

"So that's it. Everything is alright?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, everything it great. For me that is." Bobby said.

"What does that mean? Everything is great for you." Darien asked.

"Well in order to make it fair, the Official has decided that we will both be paying for all the broken windows." Bobby said.

Claire started laughing. "I can't believe you got him to do that ."

"Hey, I wouldn't laugh too much if I were you." Bobby said.

"Claire stopped laughing. "Why's that?"

"Because, the same thing goes for you, if you're on a mission with us." Bobby said with a smile.

"YOU! You're just plain evil Robert Hobbes." Claire said.

Bobby smiled. "Don't be too mad at me. I did manage to get us the rest of the day off."

With that they all left, and headed in their own direction.

~~~

"So you want me to give you a job?" Stark asked.

"Yes, I do. And I'm well qualified. Here's my file." Amy said, Handing Stark a folder.

Stark read the file and then, looked over Amy's shoulder and nodded his head.

Amy turned around, and saw the man in the brown suit standing a few feet behind her. "Where did he come from?" She asked.

"Oh, he's been there for only a few minutes." Stark said.

"Who is he?"

"Well I guess you could call him my right hand man."

"What's his name?"

"That's none of your business Amy."

"Fine Uncle Jarod. 

So, do I get the job or not?"

"Okay, the job is yours." Stark looked over at the man in the brown suit. "Make sure she has everything that she needs." 

Stark looked back at Amy. "Follow him and he'll get you set up. Okay?"

"Okay." Amy turned around and walked out of her uncles office. The man in the brown suit Followed. 

"Well, if we're to be working together then you should have a name."

The man smiled. "Call me Killer."

"I don't think so. I know, how about Bruno?"

"NO. I don't like that name."

"Too bad, because I do."

"You should be very careful around me, I can be vary mean. So if you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest that you not call me that."

"Oh, quit complaining Bruno."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Too bad your already responding to it. To change it now would be just too confusing."

Bruno glared at her.

"Oh, don't be so touchy. Okay, where to?"

"Well, first we need to take your picture for your ID."

"And then?"

"Then we get you a gun."

~~~

Darien parked his car, and turned off the engine. He stepped out and locked the doors, and headed for his apartment. He had just reached his apartment door when he heard the phone ring. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. He ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." Darien said.

"Hi, this is Archie. Can I speak to PK please?"

"Sorry you have the wrong number."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry."

Don't worry about it. These things happen all the time."

"Yes, well thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Darien hung up the phone. He looked at his watch, it was six pm. There wasn't much to do, so he decided to order takeout.

~~~

Amy sat at her kitchen table, looking at her new ID. She read it out loud to herself. Agent Amy Stark. Chrysalis. Born 1979. She had just turned twenty-two. She put her ID down, and picked up her new and first gun. It was a Glock 9mm. She set it down, stood up and walked over towards the fridge. She pulled a piece of paper off of the fridge, and picked up the phone that was to the left of the on the wall. She looked at the piece of paper, and then dialed Darien's number.

~~~

Thanks to my Beta Reader Liz_z.

Bobby and his broken windows is dedicated to iwomans_sister.

Archie looking for PK is dedicated to IWOMAN.


End file.
